With the advent of houses and the movement of hominids from living outside to living inside, hominids have been concerned with heating and cooling their abodes. Initially, hominids used fire and wind to heat and cool their homes. Subsequently other methodologies have been employed. Although man has used many methods of trying to heat and cool their homes, the modern HVAC (heating, ventilating and air conditioning) system as we currently know it and the technologies associated therewith were largely developed in the 1900s.
Man has also had a desire to live in environments that are more hospitable to life. In certain locales, the environment may be warm or hot, so man might desire to reduce any discomfort by moving close to the sea, where the environment may be cooler and windier. In the winter months, the sea may provide a warming effect. Thus, the environment by the sea tends to be more temperate year round than locales that are inland. These environments, however, have the drawback of also being hard on man-made apparatuses. For example, although the interior of the houses may be heated, ventilated and cooled by an HVAC system, the condenser and other aspects of the HVAC system may reside outside. Because of the close proximity to the sea, the air surrounding houses close to the sea tends to have salt in the air. This salt tends to be corrosive to metal objects, such as condensers. Periodic cleaning of the HVAC systems may reduce the salt that contacts the condensers. Condensers that reside nearby buildings that extinguish smoke or other pollutants may build up soot or other pollutants on them and also periodically need to be cleaned. The building owners and homeowners might not have the time to clean their condensers by using a hose and/or buckets. This may be the case particularly where the house at the sea is a second residence for the homeowner. Thus, it is desired that an apparatus and methods that can be used to clean HVAC systems be procured that may happen automatically and has other useful advantages.